EMPTY  A Vanitas Backstory
by luap911
Summary: Follow from Vanitas' perspective from his birth until his death in Brith By Sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters and settings owned by Disney and Square Enix. I do not own anything in this story.

**A/N****:** Months ago, on the KHInsider Forums, and thread popped up about Vanitas. It said that in the Birth By Sleep novels that Vanitas' backstory had been written. There was a link to a summary of the content found the chapter (that link being: /s/7075624/1/DARK_MEMORY_The_Truth_of_Vanitas_Behind_the_G-%20ame). I was intrigued by Vanitas after reading the summary. My emotions were mixed. Vanitas is such a cruel, evil bastard; but what the novel revealed made me feel bad for him, Vanitas, who is shown as someone who only wanted to be his own person. I wanted to write his story, and so I did.

I started writing this in July 2011 and finished in December 2011. On KHInsider, I posted it was I completed each chapter. Because this is somewhat old and not my main focus anymore, I'm not going to fix any grammar mistakes that are in here (there aren't many, anyways). There are 7 Parts, and none are too long.

I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Birth<strong>

I was surrounded by those creatures of darkness Master Xehanort summoned. There was no hope. I was too weak, too scared. And so, in my fright, I tried to plead with him, "Please don't do this Master, I'm not strong enough!"

He looked down upon me from the ledge he stood on. "No," he said, "it is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses awaken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now; Sharpen your fear into rage!" More creatures jumped from the ground as he spoke, "You must! If you do not let the stone in you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world! Make no mistakes!" The monsters walked closer. "Do it, embrace the darkness. Produce for your master, the _χ_-blade! "

Doing nothing to defend myself, I screamed as one of the monsters leaped at me. The others attacked me too, and in moments, I was unconscious.

Unaware of what he was going to do, I heard Master start to speak to me. "Really, you'd rather die than submit to the power? Ventus, you neophyte." I felt myself get thrown onto my back. "If I must, I will extract the darkness from within you myself." I heard the shift of metal. I couldn't see, but I knew what was coming next.

A beam of energy hit my chest. My eyes opened and I gasped. I couldn't believe my Master was doing this to me. I saw a sphere of energy float above me and then move away. I was scared, I needed to get away. I had to do something! _"Sharpen your fear into rage!"_ I remembered Master say. And so, that's what I did.

Darkness swirled around my body like a giant cocoon. I could feel myself coming together. My new self. I was no longer Ventus, but a piece of him. I'm not as important. I will let Xehanort use me as he wishes for I have no purpose then that.

The darkness dissipated and I floated to the ground. I looked down at my old self, and only stared. I didn't know whether to pity him or envy him. I looked at Master Xehanort, who looked back with a smile.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven, to you, the name Vanitas shall be given."

With no emotion, no care, empty, I said, "Yes, Master."

For a moment, Master stared down at Ventus. "It seems he's a failure." He pointed his Keyblade below Ventus' neck, and then slid it downward, cutting his shirt off. Ventus' bare chest had a single wound where the attack from Xehanort hit him. It was bleeding slightly, so he was still alive.

"Soon, he will pass," Master said. "We will bring him to a place where he can die peacefully." He pulled out a folded up white cloth, and wrapped Ventus' in it. A corridor of darkness appeared as he flung Ventus over his shoulder. "Come," he said to me. I followed him through.

* * *

><p>We walked out onto a small elevated area of land. In front of us was a bridge which led out to a small island. Behind was a door which led into a small shack.<p>

Master wasted no time, and started across the bridge. I was going to follow, but instead I decided to look around. It was night, and the moon was high in the air, no one would be here. So, I jumped from the bridge and onto the beach. Passing by the water, I noticed my reflection.

A mask covered my face, hiding me. I understood that the memories I have aren't mine, but Ventus', yet I still imagined that I appeared to be him. I took off the mask.

I retreated in disgust. There was no face, just darkness. The only noticeable details were golden eyes. Just like those creatures Master had summoned earlier.

Onto the ground I fell, scared. I was_ NOTHING!_ I was _EMPTY!_ I wanted to be something_ MORE!_ But I wasn't. There was no purpose, no meaning. I'm a tool, only sentient. Only existing to help the blueprints come together.

I couldn't accept this.

* * *

><p>I was falling, somewhere. At the bottom, I could see something dark. It was beckoning to me, so I followed. I reached the darkness, and stood on it. It was a platform, circular, and it the middle of nothing. I walked to the edge and looked down the cliff. There was only endless abyss.<p>

The ground below me rattled, and I jumped back just in time. A large piece of the floor broke away, leaving about two-thirds of it left. Within moments, another piece fell off. And then another. I could feel it all, as if it was my own heart.

It was my heart that was breaking away. With no purpose, my heart had no foundation, no will. It was destroying itself, and dying. 'Why live for nothing?' it was telling itself.

"No!" I screamed, "I don't want to fade! I don't want to die!" My fear only accelerated the process. Faster, my heart broke. A matter of moments later, I was cornered onto a single tiny platform, only big enough for my feet.

Everything stopped, and a small light floated from above. It felt so warm, so welcoming. "Where am I?" it asked.

"Who's there?" Ventus asked… He was there too, somewhere.

"I'm a brand new heart."

"But this is- Why are you in my heart?" My heart was his. No, Ventus was not here with me, no, I was there with him.

"The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here." This new heart saw Ventus' light, and never saw me. This new heart could never see me.

"Yeah, that was my light. But my heart is fractured. And now, the little I have left is slipping away." I could see them both now. Ventus stood on a platform too, but one that glowed light. And, for the most part, it was still intact. He was in pain, but not as a close as I was to death. If only… he knew.

"Then you should join your heart with mine," the new heart offered. It was a beautiful offering, and I wanted, needed, it more. I reached, and yelped, but I couldn't reach far enough.

"Huh?" I watched Ventus' heart heal. Slowly, and surely, he became part of the whole.

"Now, our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away." I started to fear I'd never get another chance, unlike Ventus. The small piece of ground below me started to crack. "And one day, you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did." Strong enough to take me.

"Right. Thanks." Right! Thanks! That's it! Given the gift of life and all you do is say 'Thanks'!

"It's time to wake up now." They're leaving. No, this can't be it for me. I cannot fade away! Not to be replaced by this person who had it all and lost it! I won't allow it! I reached, and reached for the light, but couldn't grab it. The ground crumbled away below me and I fell…

And then the Light finally took notice of me. It extended toward me, meeting me half way. It spoke, "All we need to do is…."

Ventus and I spoke together, "Open the door."

Below Ventus, the Light was replaced by a picture of himself. And not only did it show him, but it represented him. The colors and beauty, true light- pure light.

Below me, the platform came back, but instead of only darkness, it too had a picture. The first thing I saw was a face. It was a boy, with black hair and gold eyes. I stepped away to view the picture's whole, and realized who it was. He wore the same clothes as me, because he was me.

I touched my face, feeling the warmth that flesh brings. No, I wasn't complete, wasn't even close, but I was half-empty now.

* * *

><p>Back on the beach, I lifted my hand into the air. Darkness took shape in my hand, and formed something the shape of a Key. With a small glimmer of light, the darkness solidified. A Keyblade.<p>

I stood up, and looked to Master Xehanort on the small island. He wasn't aware of what had happened to me, but he was paying attention to something else. Ventus, who was laid out on a bent tree branch, had summoned his Keyblade, pointing it upward. A beam of light shot upward, leaving sparkles in the sky.

I walked to the bridge, and climbed on top of it. Master turned to me, smiling. "It seems, nothing failed after all."

Master said he will train Ventus and I. Ventus' light must grow, and must darkness has to grow stronger. His strive for knowledge and wisdom is what brought him to this. It's all the worlds, he says. Darkness and Light used to be equals, not enemies. If the past world is mimicked by our hearts, we can merge together, and bring it all back, Ventus and I.

Ventus is scared though, of me, and Master. Master tells him not to be, that we are all doing this for the same reason. Nonetheless, Ventus can't believe him. Ventus feels betrayed.

Good, let him be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Anger**

Ventus failed to comprehend the most simplest of matter. For more than a week he went hungry, unable to understand why he felt pain in his stomach, and why we kept trying to give him food. Master was able to make him take water, but that was it.

I was growing sick of the annoyance he now was. How could anyone be such a loser, _a failure? _Didn't Master say, "Nothing failed at all?" Or was Ventus now nothing? And, if he is nothing, why keep him around? Why don't we just kill him off? Master can start over, and find a new apprentice. He can do it again, and extract the Light from some poor soul, and let the remaining Darkness in them die. It just has to be two halves, one light, and one dark. They don't have to be from the same heart.

Me and someone else, it doesn't need to be Ventus.

When I presented these ideas to Master, he only laughed. "Right you are, Vanitas. But, we cannot. The two hearts must be equals, and the years it would take in another apprentice would be too many. _You'd_ surely be stronger than the other." He turned around, and started to walk away.

The fact I hated was reassured, without Ventus I am of no use- nothing.

But, then, as if he read my mind, he stopped and said, "But, even if Ventus' failed, I'd still have some use for you." He let out a small chuckle that sounded slightly maniacal. "But, I don't think that will have to happen."

"What do you mean?" My voice was high pitched and almost hopeful sounding. I guess I sounded like a kid.

"Don't think about irrelevant matters." And, then he finally walked off.

* * *

><p>I came across Ventus' room. Curious, I cracked the door open and peered in. He was in there, sitting on his bed. Lifeless, he stared at the ground. I hadn't seen anything so close to death. It was dull. Unaware of anything, he was very unkempt, physically. Through our connection, I was the only one who could see what he felt though.<p>

Down in his heart, he despised Master and me. Of course, with how broken he was, he didn't even know what hate was. But, it was still there, and I could feel it. So, I hated him back, and wished him dead.

No matter how much I wanted to at that moment, I didn't attempt to kill him. I knew he was broken, and not able to understand. He didn't even know how he felt. It would be wrong to convict someone of their unawareness, right?

But, hell, why would _I_ care?

* * *

><p>Some days passed, and then Master decided to bring us out to train. Ventus, stupid as he was, wasn't required to do anything, unlike me. While I fought off the creatures of darkness Master summoned, Ventus stood there, sulking.<p>

Master walked up to Ventus. "You must start to train."

No reply.

"Ventus, look at me." Nothing. "Now!" This time, he gave a small reaction. He lifted his head to face the Master. I guess he was trying to figure it out what was being asked of him for his expression was clueless, and somewhat laughable.

Since I eliminated all the creatures of darkness, I walked up to Ventus, thinking I could have a little fun with his state.

"I told you we should have gotten rid of it," I said. Apparently, he did understand some things, because he looked at me, then back down, shaking in fear.

"Vanitas, stop," Master said, knowing what I was trying to do.

I looked around, thinking of how to continue hurting Ventus. We were in a huge wasteland, probably near the place I was created. Behind Ventus and Master was a huge cliff- perfect.

"How 'bout we push him over now? Maybe the fear and adrenaline of falling will make some sense come back to him." I pushed Ventus backward, making him fall on the ground. I summoned my Keyblade, and pointed it at his head. "Do something!" I yelled. "Be useful for once."

He was terrified now. Him making small whimpers and childlike cries was entertaining to watch, but I decided to make it hysterical. I kicked him in the side repeatedly. Ventus started screaming, and tears streamed out of his eyes. Now, I expected Master to stop me, but when I looked up at him, he only smiled.

At first, I thought he liked the fact that Ventus was getting beaten. But, that wasn't so. He loved the fact that I was the one beating someone. I was supposed to be a sadistic creature that is only satisfied by inflicting pain and torture.

I figured I'd humor him, and myself, even more. I lifted my Keyblade, ready to strike. I brought it down and hit Ventus in the leg. He yelped and a purple cloud spewed out of the wound in his leg. I lifted up my Keyblade again, but then time when I brought it down, Ventus summoned his and blocked. Obviously, it was purely instinctive that he blocked, and not something he actually planned to do. But, it still angered me.

"Gonna fight back!" I yelled. He shrunk back, putting his head down. I kicked him. "If you want to fight, stand up!" He curled into the fetal position, and dropped his Keyblade on the ground. I grinned under my mask when I heard his loud sobs. I kicked him one more time, in the head. He went quiet and still.

Master stood up. "You're done, Vanitas." He was smiling, but his face showed concern. He didn't suspect that I'd hurt him that brutally. I didn't realize it then, but a blow like that could have killed Ventus. But, I wanted him dead, so, even though he could have already been, I continued.

"One last blow," I said, "Then he'll stop breathing." I swung down, aiming for the teeth of my Keyblade to stab into his neck. Before I hit him though, a blast of energy hit me. I stumbled backward, and then fell to the side. I was standing near the ledge then.

My emotions were mixed. I knew Master was going to stop me from killing him, but I still wanted Ventus dead. "Vanitas, leave." I laughed, and ran back toward Ventus. Master was faster than me though, and another blast of energy hit me, this time sending me over the cliff.

Before I could fall too far, I stabbed my Keyblade in the rocky wall. Sparks flew around me at the collision of the metal and rocks, but eventually I came to a halt. I swung myself up, and stood on the part of my Keyblade hanging out the wall. It should have ended there, I should have quit, but I didn't. A sudden burst of energy went through me. I grabbed the handle of the Keyblade, and then jumped up with all my energy. I pulled the Keyblade out of the wall in one spilt second, and then the next moment I stood back at the top of the canyon. I ran straight at Master, faster than I knew I could. He summoned his Keyblade, and sliced it through me. I exploded into nothing.

And then, I was standing on the other side of the canyon, away from Master and Ventus. I was confused. I had just died, but then was over here. I became aware of something else, a blue creature running at Master and being struck down. It was as if I and the creature attacked him at the same time… except I watched the blue creature from over here.

A pain overcame me, and I fell onto the ground. It was in no specific place on me, it was my whole body that was in agony. It felt like death.

I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Unversed**

Death is painful. Truly, it is.

While I was unconscious, I had a recurring event in the dreams I had. It always started with a feeling similar to take of my birth. Feeling myself take form, being born, it felt nice. It was different, though, in that I wasn't being separated from the original. It was more like growing a new limb, but a limb with its own eyes and ears and body.

When I took form, I was weaker. I would look upon my unconscious self, and wonder if I was still alive. Then, I'd remember what happened, that I had tried to kill Ventus and Master stopped me. I'd run through the castle we lived in, looking for them. Sometimes it took a long time, but I always found them. Master would always annihilate me, and I'd fade away, all the memories and feelings, including the pains of death, would return to the unconscious me.

It hurt, feeling it all. Not only did I know what it felt like to die, I felt what it was to die in different ways. Burning, drowning, freezing, electrocution, decapitation… the list goes on.

Along with the suffering, I gained some wisdom. I started to understand what was happening, even though I didn't know how. The "new limb" was a creature I could control. It was an unphysical extension of my own self. Somehow, I was creating them, and I only did so at a certain time. When I started to feel scared or angry, that's when I gave birth to them. But, not only were they created when I had those negative emotions, they were created_ from_ those negative emotions.

When I came to that realization, I didn't feel scared anymore. For a while, the creatures halted creation. In my unconscious state all I could do was ponder, and that pondering lead to more knowledge. I was just like these creatures.

What we were made up from was totally different. I was created from pure darkness. Extracted from Ven's heart, the darkness took on the form that was me: A new heart, body, and soul. These creatures, they had no ties to darkness or light, they grew from one of the sources of light and darkness. Emotion, something so strong, it can take on a new life separate from its feeler, or, it could simply corrupt the feeler. But, no, not for me. For me, I could wield the emotion, and make it a part of me! I can control it, and expand myself into a greater, more powerful, force! A force of numbers _and_ strength.

But, me controlling them was not the relation I had with these things that made me just like them. No, it was the fact that we are tools. Without Master to control me, I am nothing, and without me, these creatures are nothing. No purpose on our own.

It's like watching a play, or a movie, anything of the sort, and watching a man work on his house. We are merely the hammer being used. We don't get our own say, not even _one_ verse, and that's because we can't. To try and give us a verse, it'd be chaotic.

Now, I grew angry. It was like the first day I had been born, when I saw Ventus connect with that newborn heart. Everything felt so unfair! I HATED THIS ALL! WHY WAS I NOT AS IMPORTANT!

Then, it happened. A new creature took form, this time larger than any other. Perhaps fifty feet tall, it broke through the ceiling of my room. Debris floated around the room and covered my body, but the monster still stood. I charged, creating a loud disturbance that I imagine could be heard by anyone on the world.

It didn't take long for Master to show up. At first, he was shocked, and in that moment, it struck. It was a damaging blow, and knocked him about a dozen yards away. For his age, you'd suspect him to of died from that. His bones brittle and weak, anyone would imagine they all crumble from that. But he got up, more lively than ever.

He summoned his Keyblade, and after speaking only a few words, a giant grouping of fire and darkness erupted from the tip of his Keyblade. It destroyed the beast on impact.

I don't think I experienced anything more painful than that except for the death I faced four years later. In my human body, I felt all the fire, the burning of flesh, and explosions. I probably screamed bloody murder, but I was in too much pain to notice.

Once the pain faded, I awoke.

* * *

><p>Master brought me to the wasteland an hour after I awoke. The creatures kept appearing to my side. At first, they were large, but that gradually got smaller. I also felt a strange sense of peacefulness. Like a part of me was sleeping.<p>

"You put on an excellent display," Master said. He laughed, and then swiftly destroyed one of the creatures. I gasped, and grabbed my chest, but didn't faint. The rest of them faded away. "Amazing."

"You're the only one who thinks so," I said. "To me, they're a curse." I stood straight, and extending my hand to the left. Five small creatures popped up from the ground. "Luckily, I can control them. I finally got my own set of tools." I paused, and then decided on their name. "I call them Unversed."

"You always had your tools, Vanitas. Emotions are a tool in any form. Yesterday, when you fell off the cliff, it was anger which drove you to jumping back up, and it was anger that unlocked this power within you. Emotions always made you more powerful, but now, you've brought them to an extreme no one else has."

"What does this mean for me now?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he said. "Everything will continue as it was."

"And Ventus?"

"You don't already know? I thought you would of felt it by now."

I thought it over. That part of me I felt sleeping, that I felt was at peace, it was Ventus. He wasn't around here anymore, but now in a place where he'll be away from me. Him being away took away part of the killer in me. But, the urge was still there. I need to kill_ something._

I turned on one of my Unversed, and sliced it to pieces. As the pain of its death overcame me, I swung for the next one, and the next one, until they was only one. It hurt, and I screamed aloud, but it also satisfied that urge. It felt so good. I turned to the last one.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I looked up at Master, slightly clueless. At first, I thought he'd stop me from killing them. It was really self mutilation, but he only smiled.

He laughed before he said his final words to me that day, "Vanitas, you sadistic bastard." A corridor of darkness appeared around him, and he faded away.

I looked at the last Unversed, and smiled. I controlled it, so it was defenseless. I sliced it to bits, and took all its pain. And, in the pain, I summoned more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Ventus**

"Ventus, why won't you wake up?"

I could barely hear the words. At first, it was just a bunch of sound, and it took what seemed like hours to decipher it. It was a girl talking, but I had no idea who. I heard her footsteps.

Curious to see who she was, and where I am, I forced pushed myself to wake. My eyes opened, and I moaned with discomfort. Pulling myself together, I sat up.

She turned around, and ran to the side of my bed. "You're awake, Ventus! It's a miracle."

I looked at the girl for a moment. She was a complete stranger. I shook my head, confused. I had no idea where I was, or even why I was unconscious. In fact, I had little idea who I was.

The girl ran to the door, and shouted down the hallway. "Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" I heard running, and a boy ran in. He smiled, happy, for some reason, that I was awake. They didn't know me, why would they are I was awake?

But, for some reason, I felt happy. There were people who cared about me.

Wait- Ventus?

I'm not… Ventus.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my room, understanding everything. I was seeing through his eyes, and I felt everything he felt. It was infuriating. I moved myself from lying down, and instead stayed on the edge of the bed.<p>

Unversed started appearing around me, dozens of them, reacting to my anger. I spoke, "Firaga." A small ball of flame appeared in front of me. For a moment, it hovered, then, in the next second, it exploded. It was like a pulse, going in every direction. Each Unversed was destroyed.

Master Xehanort walked into my room and walked beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled back, and retorted, "Can't you knock?"

"There's no door." He said. I looked up, and it was true, the door was gone; I had just destroyed it. But, there was more than that missing. Firstly, I was standing in a crater, and, secondly, the walls were gone. He paused, and then switch the subject, "You're seeing his memories?"

"No, not memories; His actions, surroundings, I saw it as it was."

"Even better."

Of course, you'd think it was better. You love to see me tortured. You can't help but enjoy see me in pain. Fortunately, I love to feel pain. Out of anyone in the world, to ever live, I've felt the most of it. To feel death hundreds, maybe even thousands by now, of times…

It's lovely.

"Sweep" was the last word Master said to me before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Pass<strong>

* * *

><p>I dashed toward the creature Master summoned. It's bigger than anything I had faced before, and if anything goes wrong, I'll be done for. It swung its hand down toward the ground, so I rolled to the side, and then back straight into a run, not giving up my speed. When in range, I jumped, landing on its arm. Running up to the head, I figured that it was over, that this thing was no match for me.<p>

Turned out I was wrong.

Using its other hand, it grabbed me when I was on its shoulder. It threw me, my body smashing against and though boulders. Finally, I was stopped by a wall, but not before my body made a small crater in it. I grabbed the nearest handholds I could find so I didn't fall, and took a deep breath. The monster started to charge, and so I was left with only a few seconds to do something. I exhaled, and pushed off the wall with my legs, and sped through the air at the creature. This time, I'd get him.

It stopped, and skidded on the ground, and then it reached its hand up. I thought it was going to try and swat me out of the air, and so I prepared by pointing the tip of my Keyblade toward where it'd swing. But, instead, it leveled its hand it front of me, and put two of its fingers together in a circle. Confused, I reevaluated the situation, and what it was going to do. I can't think of anything!

The force the finger hit me at made me black out. It flicked me. As I flew up in the air, I heard the sound of pieces of wood hitting against each other._ Clack. Clack. Clack._ I landed on the ground on my back and the noise stopped.

I was somewhere else, now.

"C'mon, Ven, I thought you were stronger than that" said a boy's voice. I, now peering through Ventus' eyes, was looking up from the ground at two others, a boy and a girl. From previous experiences in seeing into Ventus' life, I knew who they were: Terra and Aqua.

"Ven," Aqua started, "You almost had him!" She seemed proud of him. The most I'd ever gotten of that was from when Master Xehanort was pleased I almost killed Ven. "Just try it again!"

"Hey, wait, you're teaming up now?" Terra joked.

Ventus breathed tiredly, and then grabbed the wooden sword on the ground next to him. He stood up, and held the sword with a backwards grip, and then ran toward Terra, reading to practice some more.

After practice, they went and sat at the top of a big wall near the training ground. Ventus was down, and Terra and Aqua could see it. "Ven, you see all those dents and nicks you got?" Terra said, looking at the wooden sword in Ventus' lap.

"Each one of those is proof you're learning," Aqua said.

I would have laughed if I could. Dents and nicks proof he's learning. For me, it is scars and bruises that are proof I'm learning.

"You're trying too hard to move your body, you need to learn to let your body move you," Terra advised. "Right?" He swung a wooden replica of a Keyblade in the air, and then pointed it to the sky. Ventus focused on the Keyblade. Terra's name was carved into the hilt. Terra carefully stood up, and faced his friends. He pointed it upward and announced, "In your hand take this blade! And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder, one day, you shall be made!"

Aqua laughed. "What's that about? Who went and made you Master?"

"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."

"Well, you're not the only one."

"I know," he said. "You, me, and Ven, all share the same dream." He held out the Keyblade, offering it to Ven.

I felt Ven's smile grow as he reached out to take it. I had seen him act happy to please others before. It was hard for him to be. But this time, he genuinely was.

* * *

><p>I awoke where I had been knocked out. Master was gone, and even so was the creature. For the second time in my life, I felt truly alone.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Day Off**

In my third year with Xehanort, I found a note waiting for me. Scribbled on the torn piece of paper was a single, simple, sentence: "Take the day off." I didn't understand. It wasn't the concept of taking a day off that confused me but the purpose and reasoning behind _me _having one made none sense. Intending to confront Master of this I searched the castle for him.

He was nowhere to be found. breathe I leaned against the stone wall of the hall and began to think. Whenever I could, I'd do just this. Meditation does, in fact, sharpen the mind and brings wisdom. Today, though, without any lesson, my mind went blank of what to think of. "I have so little," I thought aloud, "maybe... if I go someplace else."

I opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through.

"This place..."

It was the Island where Master planned to leave Ventus to die. The sun shown high in the sky, painting everything in view with light. The ocean glittered, and a small tide waned in and out on the shore. The air smelled of salt water, but also of life, aroma coming from the plants scattered on land.

"It's beautiful," I paused, considering the meaning of the word 'beautiful', having never used it myself. "Well... at least I think it is."

I walked to the water and kicked my foot in it. In the splash I saw, for a very short moment, an arrangement of color. Puzzled, I slammed my foot into the water, causing a much larger splash. Again, the colors appeared, and disappeared as the water droplets landed back into the ocean.

Never being in the ocean, I waded out into the water until I was waist deep. The force of the tide pushed against me, taking me off guard, almost knocking me over. In the distance I saw the dark clouds of a storm. Islands further out were already being buffeted by fairly sized waves. I went out further, until my torso was almost covered. Then, I took off my mask, and dunked down into the water.

This wasn't my first time being in water, but it was the first time being in it aside from bathing or from a spell cast at me in combat. It was soothing, the water moving all around me. My breath ran out and I returned to the surface. It was raining.

The storm was approaching this island fast, so I replaced my helm and waded out back toward shore. When the water was just under my waist large wave rolled in and knocked me over. I stood, then saw a fast approaching wave of colossal size (at least double my own height). Panicking, I ran to shore, but, it was of no use. Just as I got there the wave knocked me down and sucked me back into the water. Violent currents rushed around me and I couldn't breathe, and when a minute passed I exhaled, unable to hold my breath any longer. My vision started to fade...

Everything went still. I was deeper in the water than before and the sand was replaced by smooth concrete. My legs were crossed, and my hands looked for any kind of handhold. I- no, Ventus,- was trying, for some reason to stay at the bottom of this pool of water. Ventus closed is eyes and then pushed up as hard as he could with his legs.

He popped out of the water like a bullet, then yelled something. The water is his ears made it near impossible to hear, then air pushed him forward. Directly ahead of him was Terra, and in the corner of his eye, Aqua, both heading straight for him. Ventus swung his Keyblade, wielding it backhanded, at Terra. Their Keyblades met, and for a moment Ventus thought he might be able to best Terra, but he was thrown aside, falling back into the water, his speed not a match for Terra's strength. Ventus saw Aqua use fire magic to hit Terra in the chest midair.

Terra sunk down to the surface of the pool, next to Ventus. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. As before, Ventus pushed up from the ground, and Terra followed. As they shot out of the water they used their free hands to grab onto each other and spun in the air. They planned to take on Aqua from whichever direction she came from... but she was nowhere to be seen.

Momentum faded and Terra and Ven broke away. Water splashed below them and Aqua emerged from the water. She knocked them both away midair.

Ventus landed on the grass outside the pool. He groaned and stayed in place, resting for, I could feel, his limbs aching in fatigue. Inhaling, he pushed himself to his feet. Aqua and Terra climbed out of the pool.

"I think we're done for today," Terra said, withdrawing his Keyblade.

"Didn't Master Eraqus say he had a surprise for us once we finished training?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, he did," Ventus said with a grin, remembering what today was. They ran off toward the castle.

Inside, they found Master Eraqus sitting in the dining hall. He looked at his pupils' soaked, dirt covered clothes and laughed. He tapped the table with his finger and it became covered with many different foods. "Today is the day Ventus was brought to us, three years ago. I thought we should celebrate." The trio rushed to the table, then the chairs pushed into the table, not allowing them to sit. "But, first, go get cleaned up."

They headed to their rooms. I could feel many emotions from Ventus. He was happy, but, for some reason, he also felt sad. One of his thoughts: _"Three years here... but how did I even get here?" _Then, "_But, I think I know, this is the only time anyone has ever loved me_," and he grinned, and looked at Aqua and Terra. "I love you guys."

They looked down at him smiling, and said, "And us, you, Ven."

* * *

><p>I awoke on the island, the skies clear. Sometime during the storm I must have been washed up onto shore. Getting to me feet, I realized that I was somewhere else. The water had carried me all the way to the next island.<p>

"I wonder what's on the island over there," a young voice said. A small boy, probably about four years old, with silver hair stood near the water further down the beach. Behind him, another boy, younger that the other, with brown spiky hair ran up accompanied by his parents. Oddly, looking at him made me as angry as seeing Ventus did. For a moment, I thought like attacking, but, then, a sense of grief fell over me, as if I owed this kid something.

"Riku," the brown haired kid said, "that island looks like it'd be fun to play on!" He turned to his father. "Daddy, can you bring us there!" His voice

The dad laughed, "Maybe one day, Sora, and if Riku's parents are okay with it."

Sora ran down the beach, coming closer to me, then went forward into the water. He screamed, and fell down, grabbing his toe. "Get it off me!" he screamed. Without thinking, I ran to help. Riku and Sora's parents were startled as I ran to him and picked Sora up. There was a small crab holding onto Sora's toe by it's claw, and I ripped off. I set Sora down on the ground, and he ran back to his family fast, scared of me.

When I had picked Sora up though, I got a better look of his face. He looked familiar... he looked like me. A thought came over me, "_He's young, from this world, and looks so much like me... or, I, like him."_ Sora ran behind his dad, and his dad stared at me confused.

"He turned three years old about a week ago?" I asked.

"Um, yes, that's right," the father said. Then, he looked at me with a concerned look. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." I reached for my helm, but then decided against taking it off. It'd only cause them confusion. "I'm nothing important." I stared at Sora. "Thank you," I said. Then, I turned around, and left their sight.

My throat hurt, and I felt a lump grow in it. That boy, Sora, had been the one who saved Ventus and I from destruction. I thought back to the emotions I felt Ventus have for his friends and Master, and then realized that there was a similarity between that and how I felt for Sora.

He saved me, and for that, I love him.

* * *

><p>I found myself roaming the wasteland where Xehanort and I lived. Eventually, I found myself looking down into a clearing filled with scattered objects that formed a crossroad. In the middle of the crossroad stood Master. The closer I got, the more I realized that this crossroad was made from Keyblades. In the clearing I began to notice signs of struggle, a battle involving many strong opponents.<p>

"Master, what is this place?"

Xehanort shifted, becoming aware of my presence. "This is the reason why we live on this world... it's the reason I took Ventus as my apprentice... it's the reason I created you." And then he told me of the Keyblade War.

"So, that's why you want the _χ_-blade? To recreate this war?"

"Yes, Vanitas. The knowledge is too great to stay hidden forever... and if anyone is to receive it, it shall be me."

I pondered everything Master told me. This whole time I knew about the _χ_-blade, and what it could do, but I never knew that this would be the result.

"I want out," I said.

Master turned to me. "Out of what?"

I didn't understand what I wanted myself. At first, I thought that maybe that I wanted out of Xehanort's plans, but, no, that wasn't it. "This pain. I want out of this pain. Killing eases it, but it doesn't suppress it. Master, help me, tell me how I can get out this pain. How can I escape it and feel something else... something like... love."

Master laughed. "Love, what a wasted emotion." He stared at me for a moment. "You can escape it all by forging the _χ_-blade, and only then."

"Is all of this why you gave me the day off? So I'd learn all of this?"

Master looked at me puzzled. "No, I simply thought you might be tiered." Then, a corridor of darkness appeared behind him, and he turned and left.

It all boils down to that one thing...

**the **_**χ**_**-blade.**

* * *

><p>My final year with Xehanort passed quickly. As time passed, hatred and pain clouded my heart, and I soon realized that no matter what happens, only I am important. If the only way to be freed was too destroy the worlds, then destroy the worlds I shall.<p>

Finally, Master received a letter from Eraqus. It was an invitation, asking him to come to Land of Departure and to witness the Mark of Mastery exam of his two older students, Terra and Aqua.

Xehanort accepted gladly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Beginning [by]**

"I'm coming with," I said, before Master walked through a corridor of darkness.

Xehanort turned around, then nodded in acceptance. "Stay in the shadows." He waved his hand, "Come." We went.

* * *

><p>I waited in one of the hallways of Eraqus' castle. I could hear the sounds of conflict as the Mark of Mastery test occurred. Finally, they finished, and the sound of footsteps came down the hall.<p>

"What do you make of Ventus?" Master Xehanort asked.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. My helm was tucked under my arm. "He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's got to break that loser in."

"Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances." He started to walk away.

"I know that." I placed my helm over my face. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home." I walked with Master toward the exit. "He'll follow that Terra anywhere."

Master stopped walking. "Really?... Then, let's make him leave." He turned to me. "I'll go missing. Knowing Eraqus, he'll send Terra out to search for me. Make sure Ventus is scared for Terra leaving." Then, Master opened and corridor of darkness and left.

I searched the castle for Ventus' room. It was easy to find, having seen the inners of this castle many times through Ventus' eyes. I peered into the room, finding Ventus laying on his bed, swinging the wooden Keyblade Terra had given him in the air. I snuck inside the room.

The bells to the castle rang, calling Eraqus' three pupils to him. _"Perfect timing." _Ventus jumped up, and I pressed my body against the wall behind the bookcase. Then, when Ventus passed me, I stepped out, leaned against the front of the bookcase. "Better hurry, Ventus."

He stopped, startled, then turned toward me. "Huh?" Turning around, he exclaimed, "Who are you!"

Time to antagonize him. "You'll never see Terra again."

"What! Get real, I can see Terra anytime I want!"

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person."

Now, he was defensive. "Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team! You tryin' to pick a fight, or what!" He got in his battle stance, using the wooden Keyblade.

His arrogance made me angry. This was the closest I've been to him since Xehanort brought him away. I wanted to hurt him, kill him. With all my will power, I suppressed that urge. Walking forward so I could look away from him, I said, "No, grow up." I stood still at the other side of the room, refusing to too look at Ventus. "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." I made myself turn, to look at him. "C'mon, what could you possible know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world." I opened a corridor of darkness as I spoke, wanting myself to leave before my hatred took over, then, I left.

* * *

><p>Nothing could have pleased me more than turning of Ventus then and there. At that time, he was weak, and he would never do as the other half of the <em>χ<em>-blade. So, I did something I know would help speed Ventus' growth. I traveled to worlds I suspected he'd go to and used spawned hundreds of Unversed upon each. That should keep him busy.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple days I stayed home. I can live normally while I also control the Unversed, but it's much more productive to let my whole conscious flow into them. I learned many things about Ventus and his friends during this time.<p>

This time was also a painful one as every Unversed was slain, and with each one's destruction I felt death. More Unversed were destroyed over these days then there were over the whole of my time training with Xehanort.

I couldn't take it anymore and cut off most of my conscious from them. Bored, I thought, and meditated. My thoughts kept tracing off to Ventus though. After meeting him after all this time...

During the time with Xehanort I did search for him, but to no avail. Master refused to tell me where Land of Departure was located. I'd travel from world to world, looking for him, hoping to be able to find him and strike him dead.

Now... now, I could do just that.

Instinct took over and a corridor of darkness appeared before me. I walked through and entered the Lands Between. I soared through the darkness until I came across Ventus on his Keyblade Glider. "Him again," I heard Ventus say. I faced him, then turned and went toward the Wasteland, knowing Ventus would follow.

Ventus landed on a circular platform. I went to him. He turned and saw me. "Alright! What did you mean about Terra being a different person!"

I stepped toward him. Master hadn't discussed it with me, but it was obvious, Terra would be the body that he'd take and make his own so that he can live longer and see to his plans. "Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone, forever."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" His defensiveness was almost funny.

"Stupid, or true." I reached my arm forward and summoned my Keyblade. Now, I wanted to hurt him.

"A Keyblade?" Ventus realized right away what was going to happen next. He went into his battle stance, holding his Keyblade backhanded like usual.

"Good," I said, "let's see what you're made of." He lunged at me, and so the match began.

* * *

><p>Ventus was a giant pushover. In just over a minute I had knocked him to the ground. "That really all you got?" I asked, walking toward him. "Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what." I lifted my Keyblade, using magic to form a large ball of fire and darkness. "As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." It shot toward him, then hit. The flames cleared and he was gone.<p>

"Don't worry, you're safe," a new voice said. I turned to see a new person, a large mouse with large ears, looking away from me. Ventus laid unconscious on the ground in front of him. He jumped backward, then summoned a Keyblade. "Heal!" he said, lifting it into the air, casting a spell to cure Ventus. Ventus stirred, then looked up at the new person. Reassured, the mouse turned around and ran toward me. He stopped, then yelled, "Tell me how you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" Then, ready to battle me, he said, "Here, I'll show ya!"

Ventus jumped to his feet and ran to the mouse's side. "We both will!" They nodded at each other and the battle began.

* * *

><p>The battle ended with me knocked over. I stayed on the ground for a moment, then jumped back to my feet. For now, I was done. "Ha, you win. Consider yourself... on probation." A corridor of darkness appeared around me and I fled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus, Terra, and Aqua, all came to the world Radiant Garden about the same time. Hoping a time like this would come where they were all together, I had already created an Unversed that I know could challenge them. It could split itself into three, and so, each piece follow one of them, leading them together. Finally, when they all came together the battle ensued. The three of them worked well together as a team and destroyed my Unversed, but not after a having a long difficult struggle.<p>

In the battle, I took notice of Aqua. Master had spoken once before about her. She doesn't hold a heart of pure light, but her's shines the most strong. "A perfect backup," Master had said. I wanted to test her myself, and so I went.

She was running through the courtyard when I stepped out. I stopped walking, and stood and stared. "A mask?" he said. "You're the boy that Ventus mentioned."

"Ah, yes, Ventus. Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be asking the questions. Why shouldn't I? After all, between the two of us, I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive." I summoned my Keyblade.

"Guess again," she said, summoning her own.

* * *

><p>One on one, with no interference, and she trumped me. Yes, much stronger than Ventus, and much more worthy of becoming the <em>χ<em>-blade. I laid on the ground as she approached, having these thoughts about her.

"Who are you?" she said, reaching down to take off my mask.

I laughed manically when she grabbed the helm, making her flinch. This was great! She jumped back as I got to my feet. "Not bad at all," I said, "congratulations, I'll keep you around." I opened a corridor of darkness behind me, and turned to it. "Never hurts to have a backup." I stepped though.

* * *

><p>Master called upon me to his chambers. "Vanitas, it is time. We must gather the them to the Keyblade Graveyard."<p>

I knew this was coming soon, but, "Why there?"

"It's the only place suitable for this... the place where Keyblades clash. I already have means to bring Terra there. Kidnap that King who Ventus befriended."

"Yes, Master." I summoned a corridor of darkness.

"And, Vanitas, if you encounter the girl, dispose of her. Ventus has grown well enough."

With a sigh, still much preferring her as the other, I said again, "Yes, Master." And, I went.

* * *

><p>The King was on a world called Neverland. I ambushed him, knocking him unconscious. One of his possessions, a colorful shard, fell from his pocket, but I took no care. I brought him to the Wasteland, leaving him to Xehanort. Ventus would be there soon.<p>

* * *

><p>I went back to Neverland, knowing Aqua was there. I spied from the top of the mountain as she talked to some of the worlds locals. She came to the realization I had been here, and ran off to find me.<p>

There was a treasure chest that Aqua had been looking into. She was surprised to see something in there that Ventus had left. I went to the chest and looked inside to find the wooden Keyblade with Terra's name scratched into the hilt. Laughing, I took it, then heading off to confront Aqua.

We found each other at the camp ground. "So," I said, "having fun hanging out with the kiddies?" I walked closer with the wooden Keyblade in hand.

"How'd you get that!" she demanded.

"I think that kid has outgrown such a childish toy," I took it into two hands, "if you ask my opinion," then snapped the Keyblade in half. She gasped, and I through the remains to the side. "Just like I've outgrown my need for you." Then, I summoned my Keyblade.

"You freak!" she said, summoning her Keyblade.

* * *

><p>This battle was the hardest I had faced so far. It was enduring and long. Finally, she struck me and I fell back, and started slipped into unconsciousness. Scared is how I felt, for I knew she could finish me off now.<p>

"I've done it..." I heard her say, followed by the sound of something- her?- falling. "Finally..." Then, the sound of her falling again. "Ven, Terra, can rest easy."

* * *

><p>I woke to find that both of us had fallen unconscious, and she was still out. Hearing the sounds of people coming, weak, I fled through a corridor of darkness. On the other side I found myself on the Islands. The smell of the air was calming and so were the sounds of the ocean. Leaning back on the sand, I rested.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Sleep**

It was still day on this world when I awoke. I wondered what events had occurred over the hours I slept and reached out to Ventus' heart. Entering into him, I peered through his eyes.

He stood in the Wastleland, Master Xehanort confronting him.

"GO!" Master commanded, pushing his hand forward, using magic to buffet Ventus backward. "You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!" A whirlwind formed, taking Ventus, and an unconscious Mickey, off the ground, and threw them into a corridor of darkness in the sky.

Ventus found himself floating in the Lanes Between, wearing his armor. He grabbed his head, having a migraine, "What am I? What has Master been keeping from me all this time?" The headache faded away and he straightened himself up to see Land of Departure in the distance. Determined to get answers, he summoned his Keyblade Glider, and flew there as fast as he could.

He landed outside the castle, jumped off his gilder and removed his armor, then headed onward to the entrance. Hesitant, he stopped and looked down, letting out a sigh. Then, he looked back up and walked forward, then stopped again, stunned to see Master Eraqus coming down the steps.

"Ventus! You're alone? I thought Aqua would-" He stopped, noticing Ventus' discomfort. Grabbing Ventus by the shoulders he said, "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here, where you can learn-"

Ventus cut him off, angry. "In your prison!"

Stunned, Eraqus said, "What!"

"That's your excuse for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it!" accused Ventus.

Eraqus backed from Ventus. "What did you hear!"

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon. Some kind of _χ_-blade!"

"I knew it..." Eraqus started, tracing his finger along the scar on his face. He sounded disappointed. "Xehanort, he could never let it go." So, Eraqus already knows then... "I failed, I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it." His Keyblade appeared in his hand and he looked up at Ventus. "But I will not fail again!"

Ventus backed away scared. Eraqus was turning on him. "Master... what are you..."

"The _χ_-blade has no place on this, or any other, world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear and I am left with no choice. Forgive me. But you must exist no more!" He swung his Keyblade to the side and light formed around it. Then, he swung it toward Ventus, releasing an attack of light that came at Ventus looking like chains. Ventus flinched and closed his eyes.

"VEN!" The attack didn't reach him. Ventus opened his eyes to see that it was Terra, in his armor, who had come and saved him.

"What?" Eraqus murmured.

"Master! Have you gone mad?" Terra yelled.

"Terra, I command you, step aside."

Terra's armor faded away. "No!"

"You will not heed your Master!"

"I won't!"

Eraqus looked down, sad. "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ventus's fate." A tear escaped his eyes, and he charged at Terra. Their Keyblades clashed.

"Enough, Terra," Ventus yelled, "he's right!"

"Quiet!"

"Terra..."

Terra and Eraqus clashed Key's again, and then Eraqus jumped back, summoning light around his Keyblade. He swung and a blast of energy hit both Terra and Ventus. Terra picked Ventus up, and looked up at Eraqus. Angered, darkness swarmed around him. "You may be my Master, but I will not let you hurt my friend!" He swung his Keyblade in the air and the darkness around him exploded even larger.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra!" said Eraqus.

The darkness around him faded, and Terra pointed his Keyblade behind him, summoning a portal into the Lanes Between. He threw Ventus into it. "Wait, Terra!" Ventus yelled, as the portal pulled him in. He lost sight of Terra and Eraqus as the portal closed.

The portal opened and Ventus stood on the same beach as I. Hurrying, I exited his heart and entered back into my own mind. I jumped up and onto the bridge that Ventus stood under. Ready to leave, Ventus was about to tap the button to summon his armor, but he stopped when he heard me spoke. "Going somewhere?"

He looked up at me. "I'm through with you," then started to walk away.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you. You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose. So, what are you waiting for?" My words were true, it was time. "Join with me, right here and now. Become the_ χ_-blade."

Ventus stopped walking. "No, I won't do it. He told me, the only way the _χ_-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well, guess what? I'm not fighting."

I remembered the day Master had taken Ventus away for how I had attacked him. He would just sit there, scared, and take the beating. Never have I liked him, but back he was... tolerable. "You used to be too broken to fight back."

Something happened, then, as I remembered the old times. Memories I held in my heart from Ventus' life before, and during, my creation flooded into him. At first, it felt like to me that I was losing something, but that was wrong. I was ridding myself of it.

Ventus grabbed his head in pain as the memories flooded back into him. He groaned, hiding his face into his palms.

"Fine," I said, "then I'll give you a reason to fight. Come and find me, at the one and only place to spawn the _χ_-blade: the Keyblade Graveyard. There, you're going to see me chock the life out of Terra and Aqua." A corridor of darkness formed around me. "Then we'll see how long you play pacifist."

"Wait!" Ventus yelled, but I ignored him and passed through the corridor.

* * *

><p>Master and I met in our castle. The place was rundown, and yet full of secrets. Using the Unversed and our own strengths, he destroyed it, turning it to dust. Then, we turned, and looked out to what was beyond, heading to the Keyblade Graveyard.<p>

* * *

><p>Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all stood in the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard. Xehanort and I walked forward, ready for the battle that would ensue.<p>

"Behold," Master announced, "these lifeless Keys used to be full of power, united with the Hearts of their masters... On this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and Darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged!" Silence passed for a few moments, then Master continued. "Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate Key. And it will soon belong to me." He pointed at Ventus. "_χ_-blade!"

The trio summoned their armor and Keyblades. Terra came running first, but, when he jumped, he was knocked down as Master used sheer energy to move the ground below him and I up. As Terra traveled up the rock, I jumped down in pursuit of Aqua and Ventus. Riding on a group of Keyblades I lifted from the ground I went after them. First, I hit Ventus, knocking him down. Then, noticing Terra's guard down, I attacked him instead, hitting him with a cyclone of Keyblades. Aqua shot up a magic spell from the top of her Keyblade and it went to Terra, covering him in a magical shield and stopping my attack completely. Terra flew back, landing on the top of the mountain.

Ventus attacked Master from behind, but he failed. Xehanort grabbed him by the helm and lifted him into the air. Terra yelled, "Ven!", and tried to run to help him. I hit him with another wind of Keys, knocking him off the mountain. The Keyblades followed him until he hit the ground.

Master squeezed Ventus' head, then used magic to freeze him and his armor in a coat of ice. "Ven!" called Aqua. Then, Xehanort dropped Ventus off the cliff. Master summoned an orb of darkness and threw it into the clouds above. The clouds separated, revealing the one and only, Kingdom Hearts. Knowing that Master had someone who'd keep Aqua and Ventus busy for a while, I stayed and fought alongside him against Terra.

As the fight dragged on, Master finally commanded, "Go!" I nodded, then ran to the edge of the cliff. The man Xehanort had enlisted was fleeing. I jumped, aiming to strike Aqua as I fell to the ground. She was unaware, but Ventus, still frozen, did. "Aqua!" he warned. Shifting positions to look up, I missed her head, where I could of dealt the killing blow, and instead hit her instead in the chest. She gasped, and fell down, unconscious.

I lifted my Keyblade above her and pointed it straight down, the teeth only inches above her chest. No one could stop me from killing her. Ventus struggled to get free, wanting to stop me. In his frustration, the ice started to melt away. He got to his feet with a scream, and faced me. Lifting my Keyblade away from Aqua, I kicked her aside. Ventus leaped first.

* * *

><p>I lost to the runt. My body was now dying, fading away into darkness. Pushing myself back onto my feet I said, "You've done it, Ventus." He look at me confused. I withdrew my Keyblade and my mask started to melt away. "Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together!" Ventus gasped. "The <em>χ<em>-blade will be forged!" Darkness ringer around Ventus and I. Two Flood Unversed appeared and grabbed Ventus, holding him down.

"The Unversed come from you!" he asked.

I nodded. "It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel- a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master." I walked up the Ventus. "We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." I walked into the Unversed and Ven, then everything around us exploded.

Energy burned my body away as our heart's became one. My consciousness started to destroy his, and when the explosion cleared, I had complete control of his body. In my right hand was the _χ_-blade.

Then, something gripped at my heart. Ventus refused to fade away. In our heart, we'd face one last battle.

"Oh, thank goodness, Ven!" It was Aqua who said that; she'd become conscious. "You're safe!" She ran up to me.

"_I can't just fight one battle, then," _I thought. Finally, I pushed Ventus out of the body, but I was nowhere near to pushing him from the heart.

"Ven?" Aqua said.

I chuckled and looked up at her. Lifting the _χ_-blade, I stabbed at her. She'd of been done for, but Mickey jumped in front of her and blocked my attack with his Keyblade. "That's not Ven!" he exclaimed.

Darkness covered me and ate away Ventus' armor and replaced it with my regular suits. "Correct, I am not Ventus." My voice was different. I could hear my own, but Ven's also came though. "His heart has become a part of mine now." I rose the _χ_-blade into the air. "This _χ_-blade will open a door, on that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here, each and every one of them, to battle for the Light within _Kingdom Hearts! _ And just like the legend says, The Keyblade War will begin!"

"Shut up!" Aqua said. "I'm sick of your nonsense. Give Ven his heart back!" She leaped, and the battle begun.

* * *

><p>The picture had changed. Instead of just Ventus, or just me, it now showed both of us. We each had our own half, and each represented us. Ventus stood in the middle, and I floated above. Instead of my Keyblade, I held the <em>χ<em>-blade, but, it was incomplete.

"Our union was not finished," I said. Ventus turned around and faced me. He gaped at the sight of the _χ_-blade. "The _χ_-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the _χ_-blade!"

He shook his head. "I got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both!" He summoned his Keyblade.

I laughed. "The _χ_-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever."

"Whatever it takes." There was acceptance in his voice. This puzzled me, he had no care for his life? "Anything to save Terra and Aqua." He values their lives over his own?

"Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?" I asked.

"At least I have some!" That statement hit me. I had no friends, but he did... is that why he feels strong? "I've become apart of their heart, just as they've become apart of mine." He paused, then:

"My _friends _are my power, and I'm theirs!"

And then, we fought for the last time.

* * *

><p>I defeated Aqua and Mickey. Compared to my power, they were nothing. Aqua sat on the ground against and rock with Mickey on the ground next to her. "What's wrong?" I said. "Giving up already?"<p>

Breathing heavily, Aqua looked down, then pulled something from her pocket. It was a small blue star-shaped object. I remember Ventus having one like it, but green. "Terra... Ven... lend me strength." Just like Ventus, she's looking to her friends.

Then, the star-shape glowed. I was awe stricken. Next, her Keyblade let off it's own, brighter, light. She gasped, then, determined, jump to her feet and ran toward me.

"You're just wasting your energy!" I said.

My _χ_-blade and her Keyblade met, letting off a shock-wave of power in all directions. I laughed, and we pushed against each other's blade with all our might. A Keyblade is nothing to the _χ_-blade.

* * *

><p>Ventus won the fight. I floated backward, letting go of the <em>χ<em>-blade. No, this can't be it for me. I cannot fade away! Not to be replaced by this person who had it all and lost it! I won't allow it! I reached, and reached for the _χ_-blade, but couldn't grab it.

I closed my eyes as I started to feel death. To my dismay, the _χ_-blade glowed, and then...

* * *

><p>With a scream, Aqua pushed with her Keyblade. The <em>χ<em>-blade cracked. I gasped. This couldn't be! She pushed harder, then knocked me and away. I let go of the _χ_-blade and it floated in the air. On the ground, I looked up at the _χ_-blade once more. It glowed, and then...

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>_**χ**_**-blade broke.**

* * *

><p>First, I fell away from Ven's body. My hold over it was broken completely. The only shrivel of conscious left I had was in our heart, but it was too fading.<p>

* * *

><p>As I fell, I looked up at Ventus. Expecting him to be facing the same horror as I, for we were both going to die here, but to my surprise I saw him smiling. He withdrew his Keyblade.<p>

It was over for me, I had lost, but, maybe the Master's plans will still come into fruition. I could feel him; Xehanort's powers have grown. He's taken Terra's body. Even though I lost, this whole battle was a draw. But Ven still smiled, knowing he'd made this so.

As my part of the heart faded, I felt the presence of another. "Hey... Can you hear me?" I was Sora. But, he wasn't speaking to me, he was speaking to Ventus. Someday, I knew, because of Sora, Ventus would one day awaken. Before, Sora was my savior, but now he chose the side of my other.

I hate him for it.

I saw color. Wonderful colors. Warmth, light, love. But, it was really the same as I had before, this whole time. These were my final tastes of life. A knot grew in my throat and tears in my eyes.

Everything collapsed, and I fell into my endless slumber. It was black here, and my consciousness was fading. There is only one way to describe my fate: Empty.

Empty.

_Vanitas._

THE END


End file.
